


After The End

by jimiheadkicks



Category: Keys to the Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen, Major Lord Sunday Spoilers, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, The New Architect still has a little bit of arthur in him, but OH MY GOSH this book series was so good, but if you've read it you'll be able to tell, but that's okay - makes for better shipping, quoting of the original work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimiheadkicks/pseuds/jimiheadkicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the story ends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The End

He chose a secluded park in the Secondary Realms to hold their conversation. What was left of the Incomparable Gardens was, while a rather good place for a battle, it was also a rather bad place for a meeting. The New Architect, otherwise known as Art, was leaning against a large oak. The newly reformed-from-Nothing Suzy pearched atop a stranded peice of railing beside him.

"I'm not gonna call you sir or anythin like that, you know."

Art looked at the seemingly ten year old beside him. She wore her origional outfit, complete with slightly crumpled top hat. In truth, Suzy would have resembled the Mad Hatter, if the Mad Hatter had been a pre-teen girl.

"I didn't expect you to." Art said, smirking. Suzy stuck her tongue out in response.

"And I reckon it's time I grew up," Suzy continued as if Art hadn't spoken. "I mean, I'm at least a few  **thousand**  years old, so..." The girl looked at the ground, a bout of embarassment quieting her voice. "I just want to look a bit older, y'know?"

Art looked at his hands for a moment, then handed the brass hand mirror that appeared in his hand to his companion. She took it gingerly.

The moment she did, Suzy began to change, growing taller and gaining a more feminine figure. Her clothes shifted with her, elongating and expanding as she did.

Suzy's face and hair had grown older as well. Gone was the child-like chubbiness, replaced by an impish face with surprisingly regal features. Her hair grew longer, just down to her waist. When the transformation was over, Suzy looked to be in her late teens.

"Blimey! That aint 'alf bad."

Suzy's voice was a bit breathy, Art noticed, and higher than he was used to. "Indeed," Art surmised, a little bit surprised at the way his friend looked. Suzy was rather... pretty, Art thought with a slight shock. He mentally shook his head at those thoughts.  _Pretty?_  This was Suzy he was thinking about!

For a moment, everything was silent.

"Orright," Suzy said after a while, cracking a smile at her friend. "I'll take the job. What'll we do first?"

Art thought for about three miliseconds before replying. "I think we'll rebuild the House," Art said "Then populate it with Denizens. They can keep watch upon the Secondary Realms, particularly Earth."

Suzy snorted slightly at this, smiling at the way Art spoke. "Of course."

" **As**  I was saying," The New Architect glared at the woman next to him but she either didn't care, or she heard the playful tone of his voice beneath the stern facade. ""We must insure there is an absolute minimum of interference, given our pernicious influence on the environment there." Art scowled. "I shall be looking into that, however."

Suzy nodded sagely. "Look, but don't touch." In a flash, the girl was all smiles again. "I bags being Lady Sunday. 'Ey, when are you bringing back Doc, Fred and Giac?"

"Soon," Art said, "They can help us design Denizens."

Suzy nodded again, this time grinning. "I reckon it's time for a cuppa tea, Art."

Art inclined his head to the right slightly in response to the unspoken request. He turned his head away for a moment, and focused. A gleaming silver tea tray appeared next to them, beside a plate laden with treats that Suzy dived for.

Art grinned."And a biscuit or three, I think."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my old FFN, where I am taking all my old stories and posting them here.


End file.
